Miscommunications
by jezzybellejones
Summary: Eric and Pam have it out after they both do hurtful things.
1. Chapter 1

*A/N Every now and then I turn on my Paric Playlist… (Yes I have one… don't judge…) and songs inspire me. The idea for this came from Alanis Morrisette's "You Oughta Know" and Nirvana's "Where Did You Sleep Last Night?" Don't own either of them or any fictional characters mentioned in this story. Damn.

**You Oughta Know**

"Pamela, I have some business to attend to. I'll be back later." Eric said putting on his jacket.

"Let me guess." Pam said with an eyeroll. "Does that business have anything to do with a gap-toothed gash in a sundress?"

"This business is none of yours. I'm tired of your insolence and attitude. Everything isn't about you. Grow the fuck up." Eric snapped as he walked out the door.

Pam grabbed the nearest thing to her on the desk, which happened to be a calculator, flung it toward the closed door, and watched as it shattered into a thousand pieces. It was pretty symbolic of the shape her heart was in these days. She briefly considered cutting the crotches out of every pair of jeans Eric owned, but figured that he'd see that as a desperate cry for attention and hate her more.

That goddamn Sookie ruined everything. Her maker was lost to her and it was all the podunk fairy's fault. One little taste of fae blood had ruined her whole existence.

She needed to release her emotions and turned on her favorite angry song.

**I want you to know, that I'm happy for you  
I wish nothing but the best for you both  
An older version of me  
Is she perverted like me  
Would she go down on you in a theatre****  
**Pam had gotten used to Eric filling his needs with other women over the years (hell… she'd done it herself), but had never worried that he'd always come home to her. Sookie changed that. She should be happy for Eric's happiness, but it made her fucking miserable.

And really, what was so goddamn spectacular about Sookie fucking Stackhouse? She didn't really love Eric and had told him she never would. Why couldn't Eric see what was so blatantly obvious? Fairy snatch sure could cloud a vampire's judgment.

She loved Eric. She loved him, she loved him, she loved him. And she would always love him. Did she not wait on him hand and foot and worship his much deserved magnificence? Had she not satisfied his every whim and his lust for over one hundred years?

**'cause the love that you gave that we made wasn't able  
To make it enough for you to be open wide, no  
And every time you speak her name  
Does she know how you told me you'd hold me  
Until you died, till you died  
But you're still alive**

Since the night that she first rose as a vampire all those many years, Eric had sworn to be her everything, and to her, he always would be. Did Sookie know how deep their bond was? Did Eric still know what it meant to her or was he forgetting her? She'd rather meet the sun in the morning than think about the two of them happy together they way they once war. It would hurt far less.

**It was a slap in the face how quickly I was replaced  
Are you thinking of me when you fuck her?**

She knew that Sookie would never be able to keep up with her sexually, no matter how sweet that fairy snatch was. Surely Eric would tire of her… wouldn't he?

**'cause the joke that you laid on the bed that was me  
And I'm not gonna fade  
As soon as you close your eyes and you know it  
And every time I scratch my nails down someone else's back  
I hope you feel it...well can you feel it**

Two could play this fucking game. If Eric insisted on leaving her alone while he acted like an infatuated tween over Gappy, she was no longer going to get mad. She was going to get EVEN. Eric may call her childish, but he was certainly no better when it came to her giving attention to anyone else… particularly other men. It was high time he got a little taste of his own medicine… then maybe he'd realize how fucktarded he'd been acting over Sookie and come home for good.

She walked out of the office and into the main club area of Fangtasia. Fangbangers were of no interest or use to her and the place was lousy with them. She sauntered over to the bar when something big and wolfish caught her eye.

"My my, Alcide Herveaux… what brings you to Fangtasia tonight?" she asked flashing her biggest grin.

He would satisfy her needs JUST fine… and Eric would shit a brick. This was TOO perfect.


	2. Chapter 2

**Where Did You Sleep Last Night?**

Pam slipped into Fangtasia as the first rays of morning light broke through the horizon; in her hand she carried her Jimmy Choo pumps, and in her heart she carried guilt. Sex with Alcide had seemed like such an enticingly delicious way to get even with Eric's transgressions with Sookie, but she hadn't been able to go through with it. They had only kissed before her heart pulled her back to her maker. Eric could hurt her and she would still love him unconditionally; she'd rather set fire to her wardrobe than ever betray him. Yet, here she was, doing the barefoot walk of shame after dawn. This would not help her case or her guilt any. Shreveport was a small town, and she was certain Eric knew who she had left Fangtasia with before she had even gotten to the first stop light. She could feel his anger through their bond. This was not going to be pretty.

**My girl, my girl, don't lie to me  
Tell me where did you sleep last night**

**In the pines, in the pines  
Where the sun don't ever shine  
I would shiver the whole night through  
My girl, my girl, where will you go  
I'm going where the cold wind blows**

Eric paced back and forth in front of their coffins in the basement, seething with their rage. How DARE Pamela leave the bar when she was on duty… especially with a wolf? He had raised her better than that. She knew better than that. She'd be lucky if he let her live. Alcide wouldn't have that option when he got his hands on him.

He knew Pam was jealous, and he could understand why. He had cast her aside for Sookie as of late, and he had begun to realize what an idiot he had been. Sookie neither loved nor wanted him, and the one woman that always had and always would had betrayed him with a fucking werewolf. This was all his doing, but that didn't mean Pamela wouldn't suffer for her betrayal. He stuck his hand in his pocket and felt the small gift box. He had gone out to see Sookie that night, but after his and Pamela's argument before he left, he had begun to realize the mistakes he was making. He had stopped at the jewelry store and gotten her the ring as an "I'm sorry and I love you, please forgive me" present. He might as well go fling it in the bayou. He wasn't sure he'd ever be able to look Pam in the eye again, let alone forgive her. She was HIS. How could she run off with some other man? He felt her approaching and slammed his fist into the wall.

The closer she got to the basement, the more anxious Pam got. She could feel Eric's rage building with every step, and she knew she was in for it. She gulped and pushed open the door to the basement and slowly walked down the stairs. Panic ran through her as Eric turned around and vamp speeded over to her. She was going to be punished, and severely.

Eric grabbed her by the arm and flung her down on the stairs.

"SIT!" he bellowed. "You wanna tell me just where the fuck you were last night and just who the fuck you were with?"

"Eric, I think that's none of your business. Didn't you tell me earlier that not everything revolved around me? Well guess what, asshole? Not everything revolves around YOU either. Go fuck your fairy." She snapped back.

He grabbed her by the throat and stared into her icy blue eyes. "Don't lie to me, my girl. I'll give you one more fucking chance to tell the fucking truth."

"Or what? You'll command me? Go ahead. I don't' care." She replied insolently.

"Fine BRAT. Have it your way. As your maker, I command you to tell me where the fuck you were and who the fuck you were with." Eric seethed through clenched teeth.

Pam glared at him. "I went home with Alcide Herveaux."

"Just what in the fuck were you doing with him, Pamela?" Eric quietly raged.

"Just what the fuck were you doing with Sookie tonight, Eric?" Pam countered.

"I didn't see fucking Sookie tonight, Pamela, not that it's any of your business." Eric replied angrily.

"Yeah and I didn't suck Alcide's cock either." Pam snarked. "He's huge by the way."

Eric slapped her so hard across the face that she flew three steps backwards. "AS YOUR MAKER, I COMMAND YOU TO TELL ME WHAT THE FUCK YOU ACTUALLY DID WITH THAT SMELLY DOG!"

"I didn't do SHIT with him." Pam snapped. "We kissed, and then I felt so guilty about it that I couldn't do a goddamn thing. Obviously my loyalty to you was unwarranted."

Eric immediately softened. "Pamela… come here. I'm sorry I hit you."

"Don't bother, Eric. I'm just going to change and go to ground." She replied.

"Pamela, don't make me command you again." Eric said.

"FINE." She yelled as she walked over to him. "WHAT?"

"I'm sorry for the way I've been treating you lately." He said hanging his head. "I know I've made you feel unwanted and I've put Sookie before you, and that was the shittiest thing I think I've ever done. There has never been any woman that has ever loved me or will ever love me the way that you do, and there will never be another woman that I love like I love you. Forgive me… PLEASE." He said pressing the small box into her hand.

"Oh Eric… what's this?" she asked through her tears.

"Open it." He said with a grin.

Inside Pamela found a gorgeous white gold necklace with dangling pink diamonds.

"It's beautiful." She finally said. "Thank you, Eric."

"Here, let me put it on you." Eric said as he took the necklace and fastened it around Pamela's dainty neck. He reached down and kissed her softly on the shoulder and whispered. "Forgive me min alskling. This is all my fault."

"No it isn't." Pam sniffled. "I only left with Alcide to make you jealous. I'm so sorry I hurt you, too."

Eric wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close to him. "Don't apologize, my baby. This is all on me. I made you feel unwanted, and I vow to never do it again. Come, lay down with me. Let me show you what I really mean."

Pam grinned as he lifted her into his strong arms and laid her gently in his coffin. She quickly pulled him down to her. He had a lot to make up for.


End file.
